sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Apachite(Devan4590)
Apachite is an original gemsona made by Devan4590 Appearance Apachite has wavy blue hair with light blue streaks. She always wears a polarized visor, which renders her eye color unknown. Apachite wears a her Geographer uniform sporting Yellow diamond symbols and she wears curly extensions on her sleeves. Her gloves extend from her forearm to her wrist where her pinkies, pointer fingers, and thumbs are exposed. She exhibits yellow Diamond symbols on her kneecaps and her pants that are above her kneecap are light blue while past it are dark blue. She wears no visible shoes. Apachite's gem is blue, round, and ovular and features an ovular facet. Personality/Disposition Apachite is fairly agreeable and is shown to have a high value for intelligence, but low tolerance for those whom betray her or purposefully act outrageous. Apachite is very nice to people, but is very harsh when her trust is betrayed. Apachite has been shown to put her work above all else as seen in "The Origin of Thomas" Apachite said to Prasiolite,"I don't have enough time for friends right now!" However, in Era-3 it is shown that she will purposefully overwork herself to the point of where she is blemished. Relationships Thomas The Quartz Apachite was the creator of Thomas, but has not revealed it. Apachite sees Thomas as more of a friend and not as a creation. Prasiolite Apachite sees Prasiolite as her best friend. Abilities Aside from the standard gem abilities, she has Other abilities which include * Hydrokinesis: Apachite appears to have immense power over water and liquid material ** Water Construct: Apachite is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. Prefers to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. * Weapon summoning: Apachite can summon a Sword of Waves that functions like a Rapier. ** Water Generation: Apachite's Sword when spinning can shoot out water drops like a stream of stinging rain or in cold condition can become sharp sleet. ** Swordsmanship: Apachite wields immense skill similarly to the canon pearl in swordsmanship. ** Water Jet Shooting: Apachite can use her sword to shoot jets of water that can slow down foes, but in hot environments it can burn the target and in cold environment it can severely cool the target down. *** Apachite can produce water jets from her hands, but these are often weaker than her sword's * Water-Walking: Apachite can Walk along water and many other liquid surfaces. * She also has a drone she sometimes uses, but it's made for scouting. Limitations * Apachite's constructs' durabilities are dependent on what makes them up, and cannot be re-enforced * Apachite cannot stop her constructs from turning into solid or gas, and cannot change the state of matter. * Apachite's Sword cannot shoot in multiple directions at once, it can only shoot in the direction she is pointing it in. * Apachite cannot summon multiples of her sword unless a certain time has passed. * Apachite's drone cannot teleport to her when lost Gemology * Blue Apachite is actually just called Apachite. Gemstone Category:Devan4590's Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters